Interest in solar modules equipped with a plurality of solar cells connected electrically by a wiring member as an energy source with a low environmental impact has increased in recent years. A method is described in Patent Document 1 in which solar cells and a wiring member are bonded during the manufacture of a solar module by interposing a resin adhesive between the solar cells and the wiring member and applying heat and pressure using a bonding tool.